


date night?

by orphan_account



Category: OC - Fandom, Orginal Character - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bets, Dates, Elf, Griffins, Insults, M/M, Medieval, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Characters - Freeform, References to Fairy Tales, Siren, The little mermaid - Freeform, Wine, dinner date, mythical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh dear.a siren and a human on a date? what recipe for disaster.





	date night?

“You’re kinda like, shorter than everyone else. It’s kinda sad.” Princess Fredericka chuckled, looking at poor Shafé. “I’m 5’1”! What’re you? You’re a midget next to me! Hehe, compared to Albany and Gaigai, you’d look like a child! They’re both super tall.” Fredericka crouched down to the small siren’s level, smirking. Shafé frowned. Does he have to answer this idiotic question? He knows how to use a sword, so he’s fine, right?

“For the record, Princess, I am 4’8”. Being a small person does not mean I’m incapable of what I do.” Shafé hissed at the girl, “This is also the exact reason why I wear heels that make me seem as tall as you. Don’t make fun of my height, Princess.” Shafé turned away from the girl, unhappy. He might as well put on those feet killing heels again, just to have a regular height. Ugh, people are idiots. The siren grumbled. 

“Shafé, Gaigai makes fun of your height all the time! Why do you get pissed because I make fun of your height?” The brown haired girl stood up, thinking. “aww, it’s because you know he likes you! You take it like he’s flirting, don’t you?” Fredericka giggled at the thought. Shafé groaned. Does this girl have any maturity? She’s supposed to be ruling a country soon!

“I don’t want apart of your childish thoughts. Now, I’m going to go get my shoes before anyone else sees me. God, my feet are gonna fall off one day and it’s because of you all!” Shafé turned on his heel, walking back to his own tent. Goodness! People these days. 

“Hehe...good luck. Gaigai already knows.” Fredericka whispered to herself. She grinned before heading back to her own tent, which she shares with the female elf—Albany of the Sea. Albany does not participate in such activities of making fun of others, due to being a mother. Although, her child is in a completely different country with the father...

Shafé sighed, having sat down in his own tent. Since he was the commander, he had his own tent. Thank god for that. But, as most situations go, people were usually in it. From battle planning to being forced to help another cope with situations, Shafé barely has his own tent to himself! Luckily, though, his tent was empty. Probably not for long, so Shafé had to put on and lace his boots quickly. He knew he had to move fast, before his officers started approaching him for the stupidest things. 

The Commander quickly grabbed his boots and threw the first one on. God, these will take awhile to lace up...

“Oh hey, Shafé!” A familiar voice rang from behind the commander. Shafé groaned and turned over to see Gaigai. “I heard you decided to take a break from those ‘feet murdering’ shoes!” Gaigai chuckled. Shafé deeply inhaled, keeping his patience. 

“Gaigai, you are my second in command. Don’t loose your position by making fun of my height.” The siren hissed, “And I will follow through, Albany deserves a chance at second in command, you know...” The commander grinned as the other gasped. The smaller man knew how to threaten. 

“But, can we be honest here....” Gaigai winked, leaning toward his commander, “Those heels and tights together makes you look like a whore. Don’t demote me please.” The second in commands regained his posture, letting the words sink in. Gaigai knew was risky to insult the one person above him, but he had to speak his opinion somehow. Of course he knew his commander was called a whore and slut many times, but only now he considers it. Good job Gaigai, you fucked up real good this time. 

“Watch your mouth. Unless you’re trying to get demoted, you should keep your remarks to yourself.” Shafé growled, continuing to lace his boot. “Even so, it’s morally wrong to insult someone using rude remarks like those. I understand that you are trying to be cute and flirty, but it isn’t amusing.” The commanders breath was shaky. He continued to lace his shoes, hoping the subject would be changed. 

“My apologies, Shafe. I spoke without thought. Is there any way I can make it up to you?...” Gaigai spoke quickly, “Anything, really!” He added, once again without thought. Shafé grinned, anything?...

“Anything, now? Well, you know I’m afraid of heights, correct?” Shafé spoke, beginning to lace his second shoe, looking over to see Gaigai nod, “I want you to teach me not to be afraid of heights.” Gaigai’s face went paper white. Shafé was quite glad to turn the subject. 

“Shafé, you are the most stubborn person I know, you have to promise not to give up.” Gaigai grinned, thinking. “And if you do give up, you have to go on a dinner date with me. No sex. I decide what we eat. Deal?” Shafé thought. It was an equal deal, basically.

“Deal.” Shafé winked, “So, when are we starting...?” He finished lacing his last shoe, standing up. I’m ready to go when you are.” Shafe looked up at the taller man. Even with feet murdering heels on, he was still tiny to his second and third in commands.

“How about now.” Gaigai winked, whistling for his griffin. “We will go as high are you’re comfortable with. Then we will work to break it.” Shafé went pale, this didn’t sound like a good idea after all...

“Maybe just see my limits today? I’d rather not get sick from stress, you know...” Shafé made an excuse, smiling weakly. Gaigai burst out laughing. 

“Aww, are you eager for a date?” Gaigai crouched down to Shafé’s level, “Gods, I didn’t know you were this thirsty for this hunk of a man!” Gaigai leaned closer to Shafé. Rolling his eyes, the commander shook his head. 

“Come on, we should just work with my idea today. Tomorrow you can torture my poor ass as much as you want. And I already know I’ll regret saying that—“ Shafé groaned, looking at Gaigais eager face. 

“Oh, trust me. Tomorrow you’ll be wanting a date. My griffin, my dear angel Camila, is already outside.” Gaigai grabbed Shafé’s wrist, tugging him outside. Shafé regretted this so much already. But a deals a deal, and Shafé’s not ready to dress up fancy to eat something he probably won’t like. Sighing, he watched as Gaigai petted his ‘angel Camila’. 

“I already don’t like this. Camila isn’t really fond of me...” Shafé made up a lame excuse. Gaigai looked over at Shafé, sighing. Camila looked unimpressed too. “Im not putting another penny in the excuse jar, let’s just get this over with. 

“That’s the kind of spirit i’m looking for!” Gaigai smiles, gesturing for Shafé to get on. “I really hope you’re not short enough to not be able to get on Camila...eh, the high lady can get on it. You probably can too, considering your heels make you almost as tall as her. If you wish for help, just tell me.” Gaigai looked at Shafé before getting on his griffin. Shafé looked at the griffin. He got on, with a slight struggle. Quite quickly Shafé started to pray—heck he wasn’t even religious and here he is. 

“Oh god I’m gonna die...” Shafé began to fret, sitting behind the second in command. He hates this. Gaigai, on the other hand, is already loving this. 

“Oh calm down, even the high lady isn’t as scared as you are. She loves the heights! She was only afraid that she was gonna fall of Camila! It’s not that bad, I promise.” Gaigai spoke, in almost a soothing tone. “Just breathe.” Shafé nodded, preparing himself. 

Camila bolted into the air, Gaigai grinning. Shafé was in full panic mode. He had clutched onto Gaigai with full might, screeching. “Get me off this thing! I don’t want to do this anymore” Shafé practically cried. Gaigai laughed. 

“We are maybe ten yards off the ground, and you’re giving up already?” Gaigai snorted a bit, “I’d never think i’d get a date this quick. This is my lucky day!” Shafé groaned, still panicking. 

“Just get me off of this thing before I die!” Shafé looked down, feeling quite dizzy and scared. “Now. I’m gonna die—“ Gaigai did so what this commander told him to, amazed at how easily Shafé can be broken from heights. 

“Are you alright? You sounded as if you were going to faint.” Gaigai looked at Shafé, his eyebrows furrowed together, “Do you need to go lay down?” Shafé shook his head, making an attempt to regain his posture. He was shaking. 

“No it’s fine...” Shafé spoke, “I’m not doing that again. Ever. Again.” He wheezed, finally regaining his posture. Gaigai walked over to the smaller man, crouching down to get on his level. 

“You should lay down, it’s unhealthy to wheeze like that, especially from anxiety. If you ever want to try this again, just ask me. But, sadly, you lost the bet already. Dinner tomorrow?” Gaigai held a finger up, smiling. Shafé nodded, all he wanted to do was go to his tent and lay down. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, real good...just don’t put me on that thing again—“ Shafé had fully regained his posture, “I suppose I should lay down, considering your advice. Thank you.” Shafé nodded and made his way to his tent, still slightly shaking. 

Gaigai sighed, he’s hopeless. “Aoy! Gaigai! What did you do to make Shafé have a heart attack this time.” A tall, dark skinned woman walked over to Gaigai. Her name was Albany, the third in command, “I’m surprised I haven’t been promoted yet. Then again, no one has told Shafé about your weird desires to do...things, with him.” Albany looked over at Gaigai. 

“So I tried to break Shafé of his fear of heights. He almost had a heart attack. I can almost see him at the bar telling the bartender what happened, and now he’s so glad he doesn’t have to be on ‘that thing’ anymore.” Gaigai groaned, looking back at Albany, “At least I get to go on a date with him.” Albany choked on her spit, looking over at him. 

“A date?! I swear I once heard Shafé say he’d never go out on a date with you—wait, did he loose a bet?” Albany asked, getting a nod from the griffin rider, “I knew it. You should take him to somewhere nice and apologize for the incident.” Gaigai gulped, thinking a bit. 

“You’re right, I should probably apologize for basically calling his attire whoreish too—“

“You did what?!” Albany interrupted, her eyes widened. “You messed up, but i’m sure Shafé would forgive you. Give him some time to cool down, and then approach him. He’s always a very forgiving person.” Albany knew Shafé inside out, considering she knew him since she was fifteen. She found it funny how Sirens never physically age. No matter how old they were, they always looked the same for long periods of time. 

“I know, and that’s his greatest weakness and strength. He’s such a kind person at heart, but he’s been too stressed lately to function properly. Maybe Shafé would like a nice relaxing dinner from time to time.” Gaigai sighed, Albany chuckling. 

“His life is more stressful than you think, have you seen him at midnight? He’s still dealing with so many problems. He drinks so he can forget his troubles, I think. Just, just try to be nice to him, ok? He deserves it.” Albany smiled softly, before turning on her heel and heading back to her tent. Gaigai sat on those words. Albany was right, Shafé’s always been an overworked person, with the responsibility of controlling assholes. 

Gaigai headed back to his tent, looking to see how much money he has. Just enough...

 

“Ugh...it’s too hot outside for a ‘dinner date.’” Shafé groaned as he tried to tie his hair up into a bun, “I really need to think about cutting my hair...” Shafé wanted to look nice. He was going on a dinner date! And worst of all, his hair wasn’t agreeing with him. Shafé was always far too concerned about his appearance, making sure he looked good. But not for anyone in particular, really. Shafé groaned, burning his face in his hands. His anxiety was attacking him; Shafé didn’t want to eat anything. All he has to do is show up, he didn’t have to eat anything. 

“Um, hey! Can I come in?” The princess’ voice rang from outside of the tent. Shafé called her in, Fredericka running in. She had a makeup kit, “You always look so tired, and those bags don’t make you look pretty. I’m gonna try to fix that with foundation! Our skin tones are spookily close, so it should work...” Fredericka smiled, winking. 

“Makeup.” Shafé said, looking over to the princess, “I—you know what? Fine. You’ll complain until I say yes anyways. Do what you want to me.” Fredericka grinned before quickly getting to work. God, who knows how long this is gonna take. There are so many steps! 

 

“Done!” Fredericka said after what seemed like ages. “You look somewhat better, but makeup can’t cover up everything. You look much better, though!” Fredericka smiled, holding a nearby mirror up. Shafé squinted, looking at the differences.  
“Is the eyeliner necessary?” Shafé squinted, amazed at how the eyeliner made his eyes pop, “It’s weird...” Fredericka giggled. 

“Of course it is, you want to look good, don’t you?” Fredericka nodded, as if to answer her own question. “Now go knock em dead!” Shafé raised an eyebrow. 

“You know this is a friends-going-out-to-eat thing, right?” Shafé weakly smiled, “Dont tell me Gaigai told all of you guys that it’s romantic.” Fredericka giggled, giving him the ‘oh he did’ look. Shafé paled. Fredericka went from giggling to snorting. 

“Well...he was excited. He was talking about it non stop to us last night. He probably said some things he didn’t mean to!” Fredericka smiled a bit, “But anyways, you should get going. It’s getting dark.” Shafé nodded, getting up and dusting himself off. 

“I really hope I don’t get insanely drunk before midnight.” Shafé thought out loud. Fredericka has stood up quickly afterwards. 

“Try limiting yourself. I know Gaigai doesn’t take advantages of drunk people, but drunk  
Gaigai is another story...” Fredericka winked, “I know I’m stalling. But really, knock em dead and don’t become too drunk.” Shafé chuckled before walking out with the princess. Gaigai was leaned against Camila near his own tent. His face brightening when he saw Shafé. 

“Hey! Shafé! Over here!” Gaigai smiled, beginning to walk towards Shafé. “I see you have the high lady with you, too! How lovely! Are you ready for tonight?” Gaigai’s innocent smile went to a dirty grin, Fredericka silently slipping away to her tent. Shafé looked over to see the princess had slipped away. He sheepishly looked back to Gaigai. 

“Let’s just...go to dinner. We need to get this over with.” Shafé looked at the grinning Gaigai, walking forward, past Gaigai. 

“Nice view.” The second in command grinned as he followed behind his commander. “The place I booked is at the nearby town. Come on, we can walk.” Gaigai caught up with Shafé. Hesitantly grabbing the others wrist. Shafé hesitated. This was awkward, but me must go along with it. 

 

The two faced each other at the table. Gaigai was hoping to start a conversation, while Shafé just wanted to get this over with.

“You’re tense.” Gaigai clearly said, noticing Shafé’s posture, “You need to relax. This is supposed to be relaxed. This is a relaxing day.” Shafé closed his eyes, inhaling. He let his posture relax. 

“I suppose you are correct. I should relax.” Shafé nodded, “I could use a glass of wine, though. Thats my favorite de-stresser.” Shafé chuckled a bit to himself.

“Don’t get yourself dead drunk tonight, I’m afraid Albany would cut my head off if I did.” Gaigai smiled a bit at Shafé. “So, limit yourself. As much as It might pain you, know your limits.” Shafé thought for a moment before giggling.  
“I suppose you’re right, but I would love to see your head on a platter.” Shafé grinned, almost letting his siren’s insanity get the best of him. He quickly caught himself, “My apologies.” Shafe smiled a bit at Gaigai, who was quite scared. 

“No worries...just don’t eat me, please. Drink your wine and don’t eat me—“ Gaigai smiled weakly, not wanting to provoke any sort of Siren illness or insanity that rests within Shafé. “So um, hows your life?” Shafé watched the waitress sit down drinks before he spoke. 

“Stress filled. I just want a day off, a day to relax and have fun. I will jump at any escape nowadays...” Shafé groaned, taking a sip of his wine. Gaigai watched carefully. “Anything. Give me suggestions.” Was Shafé that much of a lightweight? His attitude went from complaining about stress to wanting suggestions! Shafé rarely does suggestions! Despicable!

“Maybe you should only drink one glass of wine, Shafé.” Gaigai said before returning to the subject, “I know a few places, but they’re all quite far away. Perhaps yoga? It’s an on the go thing and easy to do.” Gaigai flinched as Shafé took another sip of his drink. 

“Ehh...maybe. I supoose I could try and learn it.” Shafé grinned. Gaigai can already feel the magic infused sword near his throat. Gulping, Gaigai watched Shafé’s alcohol consumption very closely. 

“I can teach you! I know how to do it, considering it’s part of my culture and is commonly practiced within the Sacians!” Gaigai chuckled a bit, making sure the drunk siren was paying attention. Luckily he wasn’t too drunk. Shafé nodded and ordered another drink. 

“Sooo, other than yoga, are there any other things you wanna talk about?” Shafé emptied his glass, looking at Gaigai with much more than alcohol on his breath. He almost looked devilish. Gaigai has never been subject to a drunk Shafé, but if this was Shafé barely drunk, who knows what fully drunk Shafé is like. Oh dear, Gaigai is in for a ride. 

“Um...are those new tights you gave?” Gaigai asked, trying to smile a bit. Shafé thought for a moment, nodding. Not much of a conversation...Maybe Gaigai can figure out what exactly is stressing Shafé. “So, tell me exactly what you’re stressing about. Full detail, please.” 

Shafé inhaled, looking away. “People. Its deealing with people and paperwork. It’s all to stressful and I want to die because of it.” Gaigai felt pained, ”I just want to burn it all...” Gaigai looked at the table. Drunk Shafé can either be funny or sad. 

“Is anything else been bothering you, as of late?...” Gaigai carefully asked, watching Shafé receive another glass of wine. Gaigai felt guilty for using Shafé like this, but he wanted to know how the other felt. 

“I’ve beeen struggling lately with controlling my siren instincts and it’s getting harder and harder each moment of my life...I feel as if I’m gonna jusst attack someone at any moment...” Shafé moaned into the table. “I’m gonna eat someone and then I’ll get hangeeed.” Gaigai was genuinely concerned. 

“Have you tried substitutes? I heard somewhere that pig tastes super close to human meat. Oh! Or you could take medication that helps with cravings!” Gaigai smiled a bit, the drunk siren looked up, thinking. 

“It hurrrts to think.” Another sip. Another fucking sip. “Catchh me when I’m sobber, what eva your name is...urggh” Shafé had finished his second glass, oh dear. Gaigai didn’t want to force his commander to stop, but his head was on the line. 

“Perhaps lay down the drinks? I don’t want to bring you back to the camp sick because of your lack of impulse...” Shafé shook his head. 

 

—

“You’ve had about five glasses of wine! We’re going back to camp, Shafé. No complaints. You’ll thank me in the morning.” Gaigai groaned, getting up. Shafé shook his head, Gaigai pulling the other out of the chair. “Gosh, you’re even more stubborn drunk than you are sober...come on.” Shafé had to be actually dragged out of the restaurant. 

“Hrmph.” Shafé responded, feel drowsy. “I want some garlic, ykknow?...” He grabbed Gaigai’s arm, leaning in. Was he trying to be sexual? Was he trying to act like a child? Either way, Gaigai wasn’t going to put up with it. He shook the smaller man off. 

“I’m not giving you garlic. We just need to walk back to camp and go to sleep. That’s all. That’s fucking all.” Gaigai forced a smiled, Shafé clinging back onto him. He had to shake him off again. 

“Fucking is a weird word to use. You caaan use it when you’re madd or you caan use it as a term for sex. So are you fuucking all or angrry?” Shafé looked to the other. His face was red from all the alcohol he consumed. Gaigai felt awkward to answer the question, “yourre angrry. You’re madd that imm drunk, aren’t yoou? You’re uppset because you’ve hannded your heaart away to a dangerrous creature.” Shafe looked Gaigai dead in the eyes. 

“I suppose. Don’t let your alcohol make you overthink without noticing.” Gaigai spoke harshly. Shafé was correct, but Gaigai wasn’t going tell him that. Shafé looked around. They’re almost to camp, just a little bit farther...

“Yoou knoow, uurrggh, I’m kinda likke the little merrmaid. Foolllishly falling inn lovve, scarificcing annything to love them. theen you gett your heaart desporyed becauuse your ‘prince’ falls in lovve with someone else. You try to geet your taail back, buut can’t briing yourself to do it.” The drunk siren covered up his face. Gaigai flinched, putting a hand on the Sirens shoulder. 

“If you say. At least you didn’t turn into seafoam....that would be disturbing...” Gaigai said, looking forward to see the view of the camp. “Here, we are at the camp. You should go get some rest...” Gaigai insisted. Shafé looked to the other. 

“Buut....” Shafé said, being forcibly dragged to his tent by the second in command. 

“Rest. I don’t want to get in any trouble because of your intoxication!” Gaigai hissed at the other, gesturing towards Shafé’s cot. Shafé tried to argue, but ended up in the cot anyways. He went out cold. 

 

Gaigai walked out of the tent, groaning. Lo and behold, the elf was sitting near the fire. “I suppose he didn’t listen?...” Albany chuckled, sharpening her sword, “Eh, I don’t blame you. He never listens anyway.” Gaigai sat down next to Albany, groaning. 

“I didn’t even touch my drink, it seemed to risky with Shafé three glasses in before the food even came! Ugh...” Gaigai said, putting his head in his hands. “He overthinks when he’s drunk, did you know that?” The sword sharpening stopped. 

“I didn’t. But then again, I’m really not shocked.” Albany sighed, “It’s getting late. I’m going to bed...” The elf got up, quickly leaving Gaigai alone. The archer thought for a moment, did Shafé really drink to be happy? From what he said, he fell in love but got his heart shattered...Gaigai let out a long sigh. Albany was right, it was late. He can think about it in the morning. Gaigai got up and headed to his own tent.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret spending time writing this.


End file.
